sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
Rat Pack
'"Rat Pack" '''is the 2nd episode of Season 5 of the HBO original series ''The Sopranos. ''It is the 54th overall episode of the series. Written by Matthew Wiener and directed by Alan Taylor, it originally aired on March 14, 2004. episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn DiScala as Meadow Soprano * Drea de Matteo as Adriana La Cerva * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano Baccalieri * Steven R. Schirripa as Bobby Baccalieri * Vincent Curatola as Johnny Sack * John Ventimiglia as Artie Bucco * and Steve Buscemi as Tony Blundetto ''* = credit only Guest starring * Jerry Adler as Hesh Rabkin Also guest starring * Ray Abruzzo as Little Carmine * Rae Allen as Aunt Quintina Blundetto * David Copeland as Joey Cogo * Patti D'Arbanville as Lorraine Calluzzo * Robert Desiderio as Jack Massarone * Vanessa Ferlito as Tina Francesco * Lola Glaudini as Agent Deborah Ciccerone * Tony Lip as Carmine Lupertazzi * Robert Loggia as Michele "Feech" La Manna * George Loros as Raymond Curto * Frank Pando as Agent Grasso * Frank Pellegrino as Bureau Chief Frank Cubitoso * Joe Santos as Angelo Garepe * Matt Servitto as Agent Harris * Vinny Vella as Jimmy Petrille * Frank Vincent as Phil Leotardo * Karen Young as Agent Sanseverino * Sharon Angela as Rosalie Aprile * Maureen Van Zandt as Gabriella Dante * Denise Borino as Ginny Sacrimoni * Robert Funaro as Eugene Pontecorvo * Joseph R. Gannascoli as Vito Spatafore * Dan Grimaldi as Patsy Parisi * Richard Maldone as Albert Barese * Carl Capotorto as Little Paulie Germani * Dan Castleman as Prosecutor Castleman * Angelo Massagli as Bobby Baccalieri III * Miryam Coppersmith as Sophia Baccalieri * Frank Fortunato as Jason Evanina * Scott Johnsen as Cop Episode recap During a meeting in a diner, contractor Jack Massarone presents Tony with a painting of the Rat Pack and tries to get Tony to discuss his political connections. It is revealed that Massarone has become an FBI informant and is wearing a wire. Soprano capo Ray Curto, another informant, visits FBI Headquarters to help agents correct inaudible words from a transcribed meeting he recorded. As Tony, Bobby, and Junior reminisce, word comes from New York that Carmine has died. Junior is once again distraught over so many of his friends dying. During Carmine's funeral, conflict arises when Little Carmine takes offense at Johnny and his friend cracking jokes at the wake, as well as the placement of Opus Dei rosary beads in his father's coffin. Later, Johnny expresses his astonishment that Little Carmine is now contesting his position as the new Lupertazzi boss, after having lived away from the family in Florida for years. Tony greets Tony B after he is released from prison. At his welcome-home party at Nuovo Vesuvio, Tony tells a large gathering how important his cousin was in his life growing up. Tony B is introduced to various family members, but is disappointed to learn his ex-wife and twin sons are not in attendance. At the Bada Bing, Tony acts awkwardly around his cousin and takes offense when he seemingly mocks his weight. Tony then notices Feech greeting Tony B with an envelope of cash, and observes that he seems much closer to his fellow inmate than to his own cousin. Over breakfast, Tony extends an offer to let Tony B join a stolen airbag operation. However, Tony B is not eager to get back in the business and seeks to go legitimate by becoming a state-licensed massage therapist. A disappointed Tony calls him "useless" in front of Silvio and Christopher, and reprimands his cousin for making jokes about him and distracting mobsters with a demonstration of his massage skills. Tony later seems to soften his tone and reconcile with his cousin. Adriana watches Citizen Kane with Carmela, Janice, Rosalie Aprile, Gabriella Dante, and Donna Parisi for one of their regular movie nights. Afterward, the women's discussion of the movie evolves into an analysis of their respective relationships. Later, Adriana meets with her FBI handler, Agent Sanseverino, who reassures her that she is with the "good guys" now. Sanseverino explains that she joined the FBI after her sister's criminal boyfriend inadvertently left her a paraplegic. A shocked Adriana sheds a tear. Tony is informed by Patsy Parisi that his meeting with Massarone had been under FBI surveillance. Suspicious, Tony arranges a meeting and hugs Massarone to find the wire, not realizing it's in his baseball cap. Later, Tony tells his crew he couldn't tell if Massarone was an informant. Tony remarks about how Massarone had mentioned that Tony had lost weight, which the rest of the crew seem skeptical about. During the council with his crew, Tony gets a call from Tony B's boss, who is considering firing him. Chris floats the idea of using Tony B to hit Massarone. Tony, frustrated, tells Chris that Tony B wants to "go straight." Tony returns to his mother's house to ruminate about Massarone and deal with his anxiety problems. He calls Tony B in the early morning for small talk, and to complain about his separation. Tony drives to the Pulaski Skyway and tosses Massarone's painting into the river below. The next morning, Massarone is found dead in the trunk of his car. Meanwhile, Adriana is racked with guilt during another movie night at Carmela's, inflamed by Rosalie telling her how Big Pussy Bonpensiero's widow, Angie, is not welcome in their group because of what they believe to be her husband's betrayal as an informant. A teary Adriana nearly admits to being an informant, but instead flees and injures herself in Carmela's driveway. Adriana refuses the group's offers of first aid and speeds away in her car. The next morning, she tells Sanseverino that her friend is embezzling money from her boss at a furniture store.Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season 5